In the operation of work vehicles, it is often necessary to connect a towed implement to a hitch located at the rear of the vehicle. Or, it may be necessary to position a combine relative to a header unit. The amount of time and effort required to manually align the vehicle to the implement may be significant, depending on the skill of the operator in controlling the vehicle and the ability of the operator to see both the implement tongue and the vehicle drawbar. Particularly with large off-road vehicles, such as an agricultural tractor, the operator's field of view may be obstructed such that the operator may not be able to see either or both the tongue and/or the drawbar. It would be desirable to have a system which has electronic controls which automate the process based on images obtained by a camera or cameras.